<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《人间》6 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786997">【勋兴】《人间》6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《人间》6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《人间》</p><p> </p><p>谁不想体体面面过活，<br/>又有谁想爱到溃不成军一身伤。</p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p>6</p><p>海水冲刷着海岸，一涌一涌的。前头的一线泡沫还不待人看得清楚，后一波又涌了上来。<br/>一抹一抹的白线，看着十分治愈。<br/>太阳还没上来，天色倒先白了。<br/>只是像是失了血色的脸颊，看起来有些惨淡。</p><p>朴灿烈抱着腿对着大窗坐着，身后的床上张艺兴还没醒，不知道梦到了什么，皱着眉头。<br/>其实是个外表张牙舞爪，内心很脆弱的人呢。</p><p>大半夜的被张艺兴叫出来，朴灿烈是懵的。<br/>“下楼，陪我去逃亡。”张艺兴的声音顺着话筒传来的时候，朴灿烈才从浴室出来，手忙脚乱抓着手机，水珠顺着发丝滴了一路。</p><p>一下楼他就瞥到了车里的张艺兴，看起来满脸倦容，双手搁在方向盘上，不知道在想什么。<br/>“换我开吧？”朴灿烈敲了下驾驶座车玻璃，看到张艺兴愣了一下，随即点头。<br/>“逃去哪儿？my prince.”朴灿烈边系安全带，边从后视镜里看张艺兴。<br/>“去海边，房我订好了。”张艺兴头枕着自己的胳膊，“不要问，开车。”</p><p>直到破晓时分口渴醒来，朴灿烈才知悉了这场无稽落跑的缘由，当然，是从网络上。<br/>豪门秘辛被营销号写得绘声绘色，在网上传播的沸沸扬扬，无可辩驳的高清照片是更进一步的佐证，简直铁证如山。<br/>他轻轻挪动了一下身子，回头看看这漩涡中心的另一位主人公，似是睡得并不安稳。<br/>帮张艺兴掖了掖被角，朴灿烈下床先给经纪人发了条请假的短信，然后关了手机。</p><p>今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来明日愁吧。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋是被狂轰乱炸的电话声叫醒的，本来窝了一肚子火，听着电话那头的絮叨，他挂了电话又躺了十分钟。<br/>然后像是猛然惊醒，打开了热搜。<br/>点开第一张照片的瞬间，如坠冰窟。<br/>点了飞行模式先阻止疯狂的电话轰炸，他点开了未读信息。<br/>Joanne：【老板，完蛋了。】<br/>爸爸：【逆子你嫌我命长是不是？】<br/>金钟仁：【不是吧，你是不是玩脱了？】<br/>边伯贤：【我们需要谈谈。】</p><p>吴世勋抓起被子蒙到头上又躺了一会儿，心里说不出什么滋味。<br/>本以为这事已经了结，怎么会这样…<br/>那大概是因为，要整自己的人是张艺兴吧？<br/>他猛然弹起，从通讯录里找出张艺兴的电话，拨了出去，“您拨打的电话正在通话中…”<br/>什么玩意儿，拉黑了…</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈没有发觉张艺兴什么时候醒来，并站到了自己身后。<br/>“我们失踪12个小时了诶。”张艺兴的声音轻轻的在身后响起，朴灿烈转头。张艺兴靠着自己坐了下来，赤着脚，身上披了个小毯子。<br/>“以一个楚楚可怜的受害者身份，接受全世界假意的同情，其实真不是我的风格。”张艺兴伸手去够桌子上的水。<br/>朴灿烈帮他拿下来拧开，“也有真心实意关心你的……”<br/>张艺兴仰头喝了一口，“你有没有喜欢的人？”<br/>朴灿烈没有看着张艺兴，只是耸了耸肩，“我有什么喜欢别人的资格。你不懂，我们劳苦大众都是先谋生再谋爱的。”</p><p>张艺兴把水瓶放到脚下，“上次跟你说的事儿，没忘。”<br/>朴灿烈回头，颇为不解，“什么？”<br/>张艺兴低着头笑，“金岳呢虽然没有边氏做得早，但是发展空间大。那哥俩我熟，老金也就人唠叨一点。你解约的事，我让他帮你。”<br/>“张总…”朴灿烈倒一时不知道该说什么好。<br/>张艺兴竖起食指，靠近了双唇，“嘘，你对我好，我也对你好，不用谢。”</p><p>朴灿烈沉默了好一会儿，“其实你喜欢吴总的。”<br/>张艺兴把毯子裹紧了紧，“别乱讲。”<br/>朴灿烈伸手帮忙把张艺兴裸露在外面的皮肤往住盖了盖，“不在乎就不在意对不对？”<br/>张艺兴垂着头不说话，听得朴灿烈继续说，“如果是我和别人，在你面前接吻，你会在意吗？不会吧？”<br/>张艺兴咬着嘴唇，过了半晌，“可是，可是他从来不喜欢我的。”<br/>朴灿烈看到张艺兴的身子摆了摆，“这下，他永远都不会喜欢我了。”<br/>明明语气很轻，朴灿烈却像是心上中了一刀。<br/>痛随之钝钝的弥漫开来。</p><p>张艺兴伸手够到关了一夜的手机，一开机就看到老爸气急败坏的短信在未读的最上端：<br/>【张艺兴你24小时之内滚到我面前来，不然遗产一分都别想要。我还要捐了你的所有股份，把你从董事会踢出去。】<br/>【老子把你扫地出门之后，立马再生一个。】</p><p> </p><p>不回应，不承认。<br/>吴世勋度过了煎熬的一个上午。<br/>他现在正坐在车里等边伯贤，因为边伯贤发给他的最后一条短信是：<br/>【就十分钟，在车上聊。】<br/>笃笃，车玻璃被敲了两下，随后利落的开门上车使得这个动作不像是征询，更像是一声告知。<br/>“就十分钟吧，我马上要回家领打了。”吴世勋把手机放下，看了眼边伯贤。<br/>“不是我干的。”边伯贤伸出手去，理了理吴世勋没翻好的衣领。<br/>“我知道不是你。”吴世勋动了动脖子。<br/>狭小的空间里安静的吓人，边伯贤轻轻叹气，“我只是想通知你，我要走了。”<br/>吴世勋转过头去，“你……”<br/>边伯贤笑，“你爸爸扬言要封杀我。”<br/>吴世勋跟着笑，“别怕他，他也就是在生我的气。”<br/>边伯贤脑袋靠后，“资本为王，我哥让我滚去东南亚面壁思过，风头过了再回来。”<br/>吴世勋倒是愣住，终是泄了一声叹息。<br/>边伯贤一只手撑在吴世勋的座位后头，偏着头，“我原先以为，自己可以放得下。”<br/>吴世勋没说话，眼神动了动，听得边伯贤继续说，“但是你结婚的那天，我看到朋友圈都在发你们婚礼的照片。刚好那天我也穿了白西装，我一个人站在镜子面前看了又看。”<br/>边伯贤顿了顿，“我爱你爱了十年，可最后站在你身边的人为什么不能是我呢？”</p><p>你自以为那情深，镜花水月，都是虚妄。</p><p>拒绝逃婚是为了给自己留点尊严，<br/>像我们这样的人，忤逆家里，等同蚍蜉撼树。<br/>我怎么舍得拉你一起下地狱。</p><p>吴世勋闭眼，“我已经够对不起你了，伯贤。”<br/>耳边只有边伯贤的笑声，“我本来存着心的想着，我得不到的，别人也不许要。”<br/>吴世勋沉默，边伯贤侧身看了一眼，“算了世勋，人生太短，没必要把心思放在憋着劲儿让人不快乐上。”边伯贤叹气，“我输了，输的一败涂地。”<br/>吴世勋睁眼，一行泪从眼角汩汩滑落，“什么时候走？我到时…”<br/>边伯贤红着眼圈用力摇头，“不用再见了，虽然我知道我们世勋最讲义气了。但是破镜没法重圆，我们早就回不去了。”<br/>吴世勋的指甲紧紧扣着座椅，他看着边伯贤下车，走了两步又折身回来，粲然一笑，“我曾经有求必应的世勋，学会不动声色拒绝我的时候，我就知道，我彻底失去你了。”</p><p>也许自从离开你，我学会的唯一一件事就是，<br/>没有一个人，会永远在原地等着另一个人。</p><p> </p><p>时隔数十个小时，吴世勋和张艺兴又坐在了一个桌子上，或许来到自己是迫于各自老爸的强权，现下面对着面一言不发。</p><p>张艺兴以为吴世勋会震怒，可是他没有。<br/>吴世勋就在自己对面安安静静的坐着，表情看起来很是疲惫。<br/>感受到张艺兴注视的目光以后，回看了一眼，“对不起啊，我不知道会这么糟……”<br/>张艺兴被吴世勋看得有些心虚，低头戳盘子里的沙拉，声音低得像蚊子，“你毕竟没什么处理这种事的经验嘛……”<br/>吴世勋本来心情复杂的很，自己闹出这大新闻来，面对着张艺兴简直万般理亏，倒是一下被这句话逗笑，“那下次交给张总为我摆平？”<br/>才往嘴里送了一口的张艺兴猛然抬头，“啥？”<br/>吴世勋佯装镇定，喝了口水，“开玩笑，没有下一次。”<br/>“你…你知道错了就好了…”张艺兴用余光瞄了眼吴世勋。<br/>“边伯贤的事，也许你已经不想听我再解释了。”吴世勋以为张艺兴还在神伤，气势上又弱了三分。<br/>张艺兴嗯了一声。<br/>“我知道你也对我失望透顶了，我知道我这个人是真的不行。”吴世勋杯子攥在手里，却沁出一层汗来，“感情的事情拉拉扯扯搞不清楚，你看我们为什么非要这样呢，你没跟我结婚的时候一直很快乐的，反倒因为我过得不开心。”</p><p>张艺兴闷头不做声，搅了搅面前的汤。<br/>吴世勋拨了拨放在桌上的勺柄，“如你所愿，我同意离婚了。别担心，我净身出户。”</p><p> </p><p>像是把当初这场只有利益交换的婚姻内核忽地掏出来，赤裸裸摆放在两人的面前。<br/>你以为这世界上最狗的是，你认为他爱你，其实他爱的只有你的钱吗？<br/>其实，是也不是。<br/>也许是明明爱上了你，却偏偏要嘴硬：我只爱你的钱。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴抬眼深深看了一眼吴世勋，直盯到吴世勋笑出声来，“别这么感激的看着我，你要是愿意两家公司继续保持合作，我也许还能被我爸留下口气在。”<br/>张艺兴重新低头，“只是想起结婚一场，就要这么散场了，不真实。”<br/>开场多盛大，还历历在目。</p><p>吴世勋看着垂头丧气的张艺兴点头，“好像结婚一场，我欠你太多东西。”<br/>张艺兴抿着嘴，也不抬头看吴世勋。<br/>吴世勋抱起手来，“如果明天你就死的话，你最想去干嘛？”<br/>张艺兴摸了摸耳朵，“我想去一次世界尽头。”<br/>吴世勋点头，“收拾行李。”<br/>迎上张艺兴不解的目光，“干嘛？”<br/>吴世勋二郎腿换了个边，“明天就走。”<br/>张艺兴身子没动。<br/>吴世勋盯着水杯，“还你个蜜月旅行，回来就离婚。”<br/>张艺兴咬了咬唇，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>